


Bee Bee Fall In Bee

by iwpseudonym



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwpseudonym/pseuds/iwpseudonym
Summary: You're welcome.





	Bee Bee Fall In Bee

**Bee Bee Fall in Bee**

 

Bsrry B. ?Benson was so happy to be accepted in! Ouran High skel Host Club,? And he web all fANCE and he wnet rround t£o establish his rePUtASC8Hunn as BOSS BEE in da skew&L

He bzz bzzed rrounc the skooll and all de giirrls were like “aaaaaaAAAAAAAA KAWAIIIIIIII MY KOKORO DOES DOKI DOKI”

and SuDDeNly Tamaki? SUOH!! waS like 'TIS I, THE FRENCHIEST FRY!’

And Barry B Benson was all like (bee)

sO tamale SurE swa lkie "yUO AREENT RELA i wil. Shwo u i, am bOss bOi hear,,,!

"Hehe, yuo fOOL!" BB, snered, "I am teh bset hree!#!"

"Tenh pROve? it!!" tamkai cried "terhe wlil be a dAbBING CONTESt to sohw who is REAL MAN HEAR"

"I% kkcept uour daBBOng ClAwbbb, i am teh BOOZE LITYEAR of DAB"

N all de grills wree hepp 

Soooon it was tmie fuor teh EPIK DAB-OFF. biggest in hsoirty o de skuol!!@!

Teriyaki Salmon wnet fsrit,

"I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DIE"he. creid, debbing

Htwn, BBB

"CUTTING ONIONS WITH A KNIFE SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE" he screamrd

Hte ohetrs cuodlnt handel teh EPIK DABS n fanietd

n tehn tehy kssied kdiiess feall ni looooooooov

Finn


End file.
